VDay: Gwevin
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "And you realize what today is, don't you?" ... "President's Day?


**A/N: This took most of last night to get done, and I'm relieved I got it finished in time.**

**Sidenote: I'm all too aware how much the title sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>VDay: Gwevin<em>

She hadn't heard from him all day. Maybe she wouldn't have paid as much attention to it if were normal, but Kevin was usually calling four times a day just to check in and say hi. And that was Kevin nowadays, loyal, happy, and surprisingly punctual.

Noon and no call from him meant something was either wrong or he'd overslept.

But Kevin was Kevin. And it was Valentine's Day. Why would he oversleep on one of his favorite days of the year? He'd screwed up so many times in the past that it had become his mission in life to give Gwen the perfect Valentine's Day.

So far, this one was turning out like all the others. In the seven hours she'd been awake, she hadn't heard anything from him. At all. Which, realistically, could've meant one of two things: either he forgot entirely, or he was planning something in secret.

Kevin wasn't bad at keeping secrets either, making it that much harder for the Anodite to guess where he'd been all day. Even in school, he'd pick her up for lunch or call her during French, but there was absolutely _nothing_ from him.

Noon was the perfect time to start worrying.

The second school was out, she was pleading for Emily to give her a ride, just drop her off at Kevin's house. Worst case scenario, he wasn't there and she could just call Ben for a ride home and maybe find Kevin there...

Where was that boy?

Swearing she owed Emily one, Gwen stepped out of the car and onto the walk that lead up to the front door of the Levin household.

The kitchen curtains were opened to reveal the Osmosian's mother washing dishes; the dark-haired woman waved a soapy hand to the redhead, indicating for her to come inside and out of the winter's cold.

Gwen let herself in quietly, slipping off her heels at the front door and setting her coat down on the chair as the woman in the kitchen said, "Kevin's in his room. I don't know if he even came out to eat breakfast."

A sigh of relief slipped the Anodite's lips as she said her thanks and walked on back to her boyfriend's room, wondering why he'd cooped himself up in there all day.

The light that slid through the open door made him cringe. "Jeez, Gwen, that's way too bright," he moaned as he lifted an arm to cover his face, shielding himself from the strip of yellow that fell on him. "Keep the door closed."

Gwen slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. Part of her was relieved he was alright, but another part of her was frustrated that he hadn't even called. "Have you been in bed all day?"

"No," was his pathetic whine. "I just crawled in bed..." He squinted to look at the clock on the far wall. "...like, six hours ago."

Her brow furrowed. "Did you sleep last night?"

"No," he whimpered, turning himself so he could rest his head in her lap, looking as pitiful as possible. "I got called out last night to check on a bust for the Plumbers. They wanted to use my intel on some of the weaponry to see how dangerous it was compared to the level three tech they scored a couple weeks ago."

She couldn't help but stroke his hair as he mumbled through the story, obviously exhausted.

"And while we were workin', some idiots tried to pull a heist. They snagged some level seven stuff the Plumbers had for emergencies and started shootin' everything." He was battered and bruised, but it was mostly just the ache of no sleep that was haunting his bones. "So while you were joggin' this morning, I was gettin' patched up in an infirmary before I got dropped off back here."

Gwen ran the pad of her thumb across his cheek, feeling how incredibly soft his skin was. "Why didn't you call us for back up?"

Grumbling, his response was, "I didn't wanna wake you guys up. You had school."

"We could've helped."

"It was taken care of." With a few minor cuts, scrapes, and internal bruising, of course. "Nothin' you guys needed to worry about." Kevin snuggled against her a little closer, soaking up her warmth.

"And you realize what today is, don't you?" She was ready to bring on the guilt trip. He should've called them, and they both knew it.

There was a long pause before his uncertain answer came. "President's Day?"

"Kevin."

Winter. February. Crap. "Valentine's Day," he bemoaned, body going completely limp. "Gwen-"

"Maybe if you'd called us," she started in her smart-alecky voice, "it would've been over sooner and you could've slept." She ran her thumb down his jawline and pushed away the urge to kiss him; he was miserable, but it was by his own accord.

"Gwen, I'm sorry..." He sounded so upset, too...

She leaned down to place a kiss on his crown of ebony hair. "It's fine," she assured, giving in and going soft. Any other scenario and she would've stuck to her guns, but he was jus too sweet.

He even attempted to sit up but had to roll over to look into her green eyes instead, too sore to keep himself upright for long. "No, it's not fine," he whined, sounding like a little kid who didn't get his way. "I wanted to make this the best Valentine's Day ever. I even had it planned out this time!"

Now she felt really bad. "It's fine," she breathed, leaning down and kissing him fully on the lips, drinking in his scent and taking in the moment, just the two of them in the darkness of his room like the blanket of night.

When she pulled away, Kevin did manage to say, "Maybe it'll be better this way." He managed to somehow wrap an arm around her waist despite his position. "We can just do Valentine's Day next week or somethin'. Besides, I can buy all the candy cheaper once the holiday's over." He smirked up at her, black eyes glowing.

Pursing her lips, she gave him a look. "You're lucky you're cute. And injured."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I loved writing this, but the title sucks. Join me in bashing the title. And leave a review, ya kno, 'cause the buttons just down there V**

**~Sky**


End file.
